


FNaF The Story Begins

by Necromancer158



Series: FNaF Verse [1]
Category: FNAF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromancer158/pseuds/Necromancer158
Summary: when freddy wakes up he barely remebers a thing. all he knows is that he is inside of a metalic bear and he is not alone. bonnie, chica, and foxy are with him. they are his new family. but he is about to learn what happened to him when workers tear them apart and move them to a new pizzaria.*story is better than summery.
Series: FNaF Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959634
Kudos: 3





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of many fanfictions in a fnaf, marvel, starwars, supernatural, and mha crossover story.  
> none of these propperties belong to me. this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think!

“Follow me.” Gabriel trusted the rabbit whole heatedly, after all, it was just another one of his friends from Freddy's. And the yellow bunny had cake! He loved cake. So he and his friends Jemmy, Susie, Cassidy and Fritz followed the yellow rabbit. The rabbit led them down to a weird room. Gabriel had a sudden feeling of dread as he heard a soft click behind him. The rabbit dropped the cake on the floor and pulled out a silver knife.  
“What...what's going on sir?” Gabriel heard Susie ask. The rabbit laughed.  
“Oh my dear, you are going to be my sacrifice. My offering, hahaha. You will die painfully, in the name of my research. You will bring back my son.” the rabbit laughed and slowly moved towards Susie. Gabriel moved in front of her.  
“Please stop,” Gabriel cried. But his pleas were ignored and the rabbit threw him across the room where he hit his head and passed out. The bunny then charged at Susie, impaling her stomach with the knife and twisting it. Susie cried out in pain as the knife was pulled out and stabbed into her back, severing her spine. The rabbit then kicked her head and stomped on her chest killing her. Fritz and Jeremy screamed. There was pounding on the door as parents and staff tried to get in. the rabbit pushed a desk in front of the door to barricade it even more and turned his attention to Jeremy.  
“Come here you little squirt” the rabbit said as it slowly moved towards Jeremy. Jeremy screamed for his mom and dad to help him. They became screams of pain as the rabbit drove the knife into Jeremy’s cheek and slashed his forehead. He grabbed Jeremy and bashed his head against the window of the door for his parents to see as he laughed. Jeremy's cries became a gurgled mess as the rabbit slit his throat and dropped him to the floor. Fritz took one look at the blood stained rabbit and ran. He found a vent and tried to pull it open but before he could he was yanked back by the evil rabbit.  
“Please don't kill me. Please don't. Please-” The rabbit laughed as Fritz begged for his life.  
“Hey kid you've always wanted to be a pirate. So let me make our dreams come true. But in order to be a pirate, you've got to lose an eye and an arm!” the rabbit said this in a mocking sing song voice and laughed as he drove the knife into fritz’s eye. “Now for the arm” the bunny laughed and dug the knife into Fritz's wrist severing it. He tossed Fritz into the wall where Fritz slumped down, dead. Then he turned to Cassidy. "Hey there sweetie." the bunny said."come over here." The bunny then jabbed the knife into Cassidy's gut. He stabbed her again, and again, again. she got stabbed in the neck where she finally ceased to live. Gabriel groaned in pain as he got up. Sirens could be heard as the rabbit approached poor Gabriel. “Your lucky kid,” the rabbit said, “i’ve run out of time so i've got to make this one quick.” he drove the knife into Gabriel's skull killing him. The rabbit ran to the massive vent and crawled his way out as the police busted through the door. They chased the man in the rabbit suit through the vents and moved the parents away, leaving the kids alone. Suddenly a box opened and a tall skinny thing with two buttons and a white tear streaked mask floated to the bodys. The puppet gave the kids a gift as she stuffed them into the animatronic suits, she gave them life. The police walked back into the room about an hour later just to find that the bodies were gone. they found the bloody bunny costume a few blocks away from Freddy's but the killer was never found...


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That was all he felt. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember his parents. He couldn't remember his friends. He couldn’t remember his own name. He was in a metal thing. Freddy. He was in Freddy Fazbear. He could remember a few things now . He remembered Freddy's. His parents...their smiling faces as they laughed at something he didn't understand. He remembered them taking him to Freddy’s. He remembered something else… he remembered a yellow rabbit. The rabbit told him that he had a party waiting for him. It was his birthday after all. So he followed the rabbit. After that.... He didn't remember anything.he also had memories that were not his own. They were Freddy's memories he realized. He remembered performing on the stage with the others.next to him was a purple bunny and a yellow chicken. Across from him was another stage. On the stage was a fox. He tried to move around but couldn't. He felt weak. He looked out and saw people. “Help me,” he tried to say. But nothing came out.   
“Did you activate Freddy?” guy one asked.  
“No.” the other guy replied.  
“I swear he just moved” guy one said.  
“You probably just bumped into him. Now come on we have work to do.” The two guys walked over to the purple bunny...Bonnie that was his name. The activated some kind of tool and put it to Bonnie’s head. Over the noise of the thing the people seemed oblivious as they cut off Bonnie's face. But Freddy...Freddy could hear Bonnie scream. when they finished with Bonnie they moved on to the chicken taking away its hands. They ripped open its jaw and pulled out some wires and then they moved on to the fox. finally they approached Freddy. but instead of taking him apart like all of the others they loaded him up onto a truck. they slowly brought what was left of the others into the truck and closed the doors, all Freddy could see was darkness. Freddy could hear the moans of pain from the others. It was very hard to listen too. Bonnie was in a heap twitching seething in anger. The yellow chicken and the red foxy, he couldn't remember their names, were in a similar state. Why was he spared? Why do the others feel this agony and he gets off with barely a scratch. It doesn't make sense. But then again...nothing about what was happening made any sense. After what felt like hours they stopped moving. The people came again and moved them into this dark room. It was small, damp, and cramped. The room had a black and white checkered floor and gray walls with a checkered stripe. It had wires dangling down from the ceiling. The room smelled of death and decay. The people just threw freddy on the floor after propping the others up on the walls and leaving. Freddy couldn't stand the silence. He tried everything he could to talk, to walk, to move, to do ANYTHING. But he couldn't. He could only twitch every once in a while. Out of the corner of what he guessed was his eye he saw a flash of gold. He managed to make out a golden bear hand like his holding a microphone. Then he heard the door creak open, and the golden thing was gone. In its place was a yellow rabbits foot.


	3. Chapter 3

The foot became two feet and they loomed ever closer too freddy. A hand lifted Freddy's head up and he could see a yellow rabbit head looking at him. The yellow rabbit put its hand to Freddy's chest and opened it. It messed with something inside of Freddy and Freddy jolted forward.   
“Who...who are you?” Freddy asked, “What did you do to me. Why can I talk? Why can I move?”  
“My name is Springbonnie and I'm just like you, Freddy, we're both lost and alone. Tell me, Freddy, what was the last thing you remember before waking up?”  
“I..i don't remember much…i remember fear and panic, but i don't remember why i felt that way.” this got Freddy thinking. WHY doesn't he remember, do the others remember anything?  
“As i expected. Most don't remember anything when they wake up.” Springbonnie said.  
“How do you know?” Freddy asked.   
“Like I said I am just like you Freddy,” Springbonnie says.”Allow me to help your friends and then I will explain why I am here.” with that the yellow rabbit went over to the others. He messed around with them just like he did to freddy and one by one they all jolted forward.   
“W-w-who a-a-aa-aa-re y-you?” Bonnie said in a glitchy voice.  
“...why are you here…” Chica said in a whispery voice.  
“Yarg what happened to us?” Foxy said.  
“My name is Springbonnie and i am your only hope for justice.” Springbonnie said.  
“How so?” Freddy asked.  
“You were killed. By who, I don't know. But together….together we will avenge you. This man killed me. He killed you. And now....now he will DIE” the yellow rabbit ginnened a wide smile. The smile gave Freddy mixed emotions. On one hand it was reassuring but on the other….it felt sinister. But Freddy had to trust the bunny if he had any chance of revenge.   
“W-w-w-w-hy sh-ooooooould w-e-e-e trust y-oo-uuuu?” Bonnie asked.   
“Because I am the only one who understands you. The rest will see you as monsters. You don't even have a spot on the stage. The toy animatronics are lifeless. The guards may very well be in on your murders. Your families have forgotten you. Why should you trust me you ask?” Springbonnie leans in front of bonnie, “You can trust me because there is no one else to trust.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hey i finally got over my writers block! i hope to publish more soon!


End file.
